1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiway change-over switch and more particularly, to a multiway change-over switch adapted to selectively perform switchover the connection between a plurality of contacts by rocking an operation lever in different directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of multiway change-over switches and in any one of the prior art multiway change-over switches, by rocking an operation lever in a selected direction, a change-over member engaging the lower end of the operation lever is moved in a particular direction in the horizontal direction depending upon the rocking direction of the operation lever whereby plural pairs of movable contacts secured to the undersurface of the change-over member are also horizontally moved in the same direction as the change-over member so as to cause one selected pair of movable contacts of the plural pairs of movable contacts to engage a pair of stationary contacts positioned in the horizontal direction to thereby perform a changeover operation in one direction.
However, the prior art multiway change-over switches in which the movable contacts are adapted to move in the horizontal direction have the disadvantages in that they are complicated in construction, unstable in operation and require a relatively large number of parts. Furthermore, the prior art multiway change-over switches are required to be fabricated with severe preciseness in the horizontal direction, are necessarily large in dimension in the horizontal direction and have limited freedom in designing the same.